Spring Fever
by moonbabyscoot
Summary: Adrien is in New York City on business, so of course he makes plans with his former superhero partner and dear friend, Marinette. They had a rather *memorable* Christmas visit in Paris a few months earlier...will there be a repeat purr-formance? Sequel to Christmas Comes Early, Post-miraculous.
1. Chapter 1

the backstory to this scenario is in a one-shot i did called Christmas Comes Early, but i kept thinking that it just couldn't have been enough for our two faves, or me for that matter.

enjoy!

xo moonbaby

…

Adrien's phone pinged.

Marinette: I'll be right down, sorry!

He looked up at the impressive façade of the Fashion Institute of Technology's main building, hands in the pockets of his long wool coat.

Excitement and a little nervousness buzzed through him. He hadn't seen Marinette since their unexpected Christmas tryst—family obligations and work had gotten in the way—but it was often on his mind. Not _just_ the sight of her creamy skin in the firelight, but the feeling of complete warmth and ease in her company… and the sounds she made under him…

He shook his head a little and came back to the present. Business brought him to New York City, so he'd emailed her to have dinner after her classes were finished. ***

….

Marinette's phone pinged.

Adrien: I can come up and wait if you need time..

She quickly typed back.

Marinette: if you walk into this building you will be eaten alive. 2 minutes I promise.

She smirked a little.

Marinette: try not to look too good

Marinette set down her phone and returned to packing up her tools and materials, humming a little. Spring was in the air and the freshness had her mind in the gutter, aided by the new lingerie work she had been making and wearing. She found herself wondering what Adrien would think of new pieces when she tried them on, mind returning to the hungry look in his eyes at Christmas, his big, roaming hands on her body… she shivered and hastily closed her toolbox, surveying the work station.

Her eyes fell on a large bag of fabrics she'd forgotten about in her haste to leave. No way would it fit in her locker, but no way was she leaving it out here for the vultures.

Her phone pinged.

Adrien: can't make any _purr_ omises, my lady ;)

Marinette rolled her eyes instinctively, but a little rush of excitement went through her. She stowed her tools, shrugged on her coat, and hefted the fabric bag onto her shoulder. _Good thing I cleaned my apartment_ … she thought to herself, and headed down to meet him.

…

Adrien watched people go by, determined not to stare at the door.

"Is New York to your liking, Mr. Agreste?" A lovely voice came from just behind him.

He turned, already grinning, to see Marinette before him, eyes bright and smile wide. Without thinking he grabbed her in a hug and lifted her off the ground, making her laugh out loud.

With a final squeeze, he set her down and they stepped back to look at each other. She shook her head and laughed to herself.

"What?" He looked at her eagerly.

"Your coat…I mean, wow." She looked it up and down, taking in the details with a trained and appreciative eye. "It's gorgeous."

"And what am I, chopped liver?" He teased.

She blushed and looked up at his handsome face, the perfectly windswept hair. "You're not so bad.." They looked at each other, smiling, until she gasped a little. "Oh! I have to make a small detour before dinner." She leaned down and picked up the duffel bag. "I need to drop this off at my apartment quickly, but I can meet you there.."

Adrien had already reached out and slung the bag over his shoulder. "Nonsense, I've got it. Lead the way."

Marinette smirked. "Let me know if you get tired, chaton, and we can switch."

Adrien blushed deeply. As if a former Ladybug needed help carrying a bag.

"What's in here, anyway? A body?" He readjusted the duffel bag. It was surprisingly heavy.

She laughed. "About 14 yards of velvet and wool."

"So you've moved on from corsets?" A vision of her in silk and lace flashed through his mind.

"Are you disappointed?" She held his gaze, eyes mischievous.

His mouth quirked into that crooked, Chat Noir smile. "I was hoping to borrow one."

Her head threw back and she laughed out loud. She felt giddy with excitement. It was so easy to be with him.

"If you _actually_ want to know, we've moved forward about 400 years in undergarment history. That," she gestured at the bag, "was just a lucky opportunity."

She strolled backwards, taking him in. He couldn't help but notice the shine of her black heels against her stockings, wondering how far up they went…

"So how is Paris keeping? How's Bonnie?" She smiled, remembering the bubbly enthusiasm of Adrien's housekeeper, a huge Ladybug and Chat Noir fan she had met on her Christmas visit.

"Bonnie is great, and sends her love…rather forcefully. She is _thrilled_ that I'm visiting you." _Because she wants us to get married,_ he thought to himself. "Paris…" he looked around at the lights of New York, "Paris is quiet. A little too quiet, maybe. It's good to get out for a minute." He couldn't stop smiling at her. "It's _so_ good to see you."

She fell into step with him as a flush of warmth filled her body inside her coat. She bumped his shoulder with hers, playfully. "You too, minou."

After a short walk, Marinette turned them down a smaller street to an old stoop. Trash cans were chained to an adjacent fence. She pulled keys from her coat pocket and started up the steps before looking at him, suddenly nervous.

"Do you want to come up? It's not much, but I cleaned.." she laughed a little and fiddled with her keys.

Adrien smiled at her, truly happy and unabashed. "I'd love to see where you live." The look on his face was one Marinette remembered from collége, eager to approve, despite his lofty origins.

Marinette nodded and opened the door, hyper aware of the peeling paint and sticky lock. The hallway was dim. The stairs creaked, and needed sweeping. Adrien was fascinated—his experience in most cities was limited to hotels or his colleague's grand holdings. He thought of Marinette's bedroom in Paris, and all the times he ended up on her balcony at night, looking out over the city.

"Don't be alarmed by how small it is, ok? It's basically unbelievable that I found a place in Manhattan at all."

"You know I don't care." Adrien's heart was beating a little faster now.

Marinette stopped in front of a red door. She could feel Adrien just behind her, and her heart rate quickened, hands trembling a little from nerves...or was it anticipation? The door finally swung open and she pressed to the side to let him through the tiny doorframe.

She swallowed as he pressed by her, those green eyes holding her gaze an extra moment before he stepped into the apartment.

Adrien did his best _not_ to be surprised by how tiny it was. There was room to turn around, but only just- a dressmaker's dummy, sewing machine, and barely contained fabric hoard took up the space that could have had a couch. _Kitchen_ was too generous a word for the miniature sink and hotplate on one side, and the rest was taken up by her bed, covered in a pink duvet that just screamed Marinette.

The door clicked shut and Adrien started a little, turning back to see Marinette leaning back against it, watching him look around. Her eyes were a little hooded, lips moist. It was his turn to swallow as he gently set the duffel bag on the floor.

She glanced at her watch and flicked her eyes up to his again, hoping she looked more relaxed than she felt, hoping he had the same pulsing warmth of tension in his stomach and lower.

"Is there time for a drink before dinner?" she asked, eyes wandering down his tall frame. "If-if you want one, that is."

His lips quirked into a small smile. "I'm not in any hurry." His eyes glinted with suggestion. "A drink sounds great."

She smiled and straightened up from where she was leaning to take off her layers. She felt his eyes on her as she slipped out of her coat, meeting his gaze as she pulled off the big scarf to reveal her neck and shoulders. Her black sheath dress was tailored perfectly to her figure, the scooping neckline emphasizing her pale skin and delicate collarbone.

Adrien started a little when she took a step forward, looking at him pointedly.

"May I..?" she said, gesturing at the hooks on the wall where she'd hung her clothes.

He quickly regained composure. "So _that's_ it, then," he smirked, his hands on his buttons, eyes on hers. "You're just trying to get your hands on my coat."

She laughed a little, stepping forward to touch the lapels, taking in the material and the stitching. "Guilty as charged." He undid the final button and pulled the coat open, and Marinette found her hands resting on his chest as he slid it off of his arms. He shivered under her touch as a tiny moan escaped her throat at the heat rising from the muscles under his shirt.

"S-sorry!" she blushed hard, quickly removing her hands to take the coat from him and hang it up, flustered by the flush of desire in her body, unable to meet his eyes. "H-how about that drink?"

Marinette slipped past him to the kitchenette, opening a cabinet to retrieve a bottle of wine, her pulse jumping in her flushed, pink neck.

Adrien felt a dark twinge deep in his chest, familiar, but long since entertained. That snowy night in his mansion had been a delicious surprise, but the lust he felt coursing through him now was thicker and untamed, the memories of her naked pleasure fermented within him as he raked his eyes down her figure. Chat Noir's shoulders flexed under Adrien's crisp shirt.

Marinette was trying to peel the wrapper from the top of the wine bottle when two big hands landed gently on her shoulders. Her own hands dropped to the countertop involuntarily as they slid down her bare arms, eliciting a shivering gasp as she became aware of the warm presence behind her, of the hot breath just under her ear.

"Princess…" a deep, husky voice sent another shiver fell straight through her to the floor, making her grasp the countertop for support. Black leather around green eyes flashed through her mind.

A teasing, deliberate kiss pressed to her neck. "Do you want me, princess?" the voice asked, as a strong body pressed against hers, barely pinning her against the hard counter.

" _Yes_ ," she groaned, head falling forward as a tingle wakened her nipples. Big hands felt up and down her waist and sides before grasping her hips and turning her around. Chat Noir burned down on her from Adrien's eyes, and her breath caught as she craned her head to look up at him, hands gripping behind her for support as he tugged up her skirt to press a leg between hers.

"What do you want?" His voice was low and hungry, raspy from the desire stuck in his throat. His hands slid up her dress again, thumbs finding her nipples and pressing the darts of her dress into them. A high pitched whine escaped her and her eyes screwed shut at pressure of his thumbs and his thigh between hers.

"I—unhh! I want..ah, _ah, AH!"_ She sank onto his leg and moaned at the contact, rubbing herself against him as pleasure bloomed inside her, pressing her head back against the cabinets, tearing a cry from her throat as the wave crested and subsided, leaving her chest heaving against Adrien's hands.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and lifted her head, blinking, ragged breath slowing. Her flushed skin blushed darker still as she met his amused eyes.

"I guess so," he quipped, smirking as his hands dropped down to her waist again, gently pulling back to let her stand on her own feet.

"S-sor—" Marinette tried to say, but warm lips silenced her with a deep kiss. She melted into it, letting his hands cup her face to his, mouth open to his ardent tongue.

"Don't apologize," he breathed, kissing her again before pulling back to look into her eyes. "Why do you think I came to New York?"

...

yeah, it kind of snuck up on me too, mari. .

more? let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

summertime and my mind's in the gutter... enjoy :)

xo moonbaby

...

Marinette looked up at him and smiled a little, feeling warm all over, but nowhere near done with him. "And here I was, all ready to seduce _you_."

His eyes were dark as he surveyed her pink lips and flushed cheeks, and his hands tightened on her waist again. "The night is young, milady."

Marinette leaned in to kissed his neck, her breath warm as she reached his ear. Her voice was low and husky. "Unzip me, chaton."

Her fingers nimbly undid his shirt buttons as he obliged, easing the zipper all the way down her back. She kissed his neck and pushed the shirt over his shoulders, feeling the muscles of his back and chest, inhaling the scent of his hot skin. A guttural sound came from his throat as her teeth grazed his collarbone and her thumb found a nipple.

Adrien tried to to pull the dress from her, tried to grab for her, but instead the world jerked under him. Marinette, with a very Ladybug gleam in her eyes, shoved him backwards to tumble onto her bed.

He opened his mouth to protest but the sound died in his throat as her dress slipped to the floor.

Marinette was rewarded by the air leaving Adrien's lungs, his eyes wide as he took in the sheer black teddy she had chosen carefully for this moment. It had small black polka dots but no frills, no lace, no seams, simple and high cut on the thighs to emphasize her silky long legs.

It was maddeningly sexy, and Adrien looked at her again and again, breath trembling from the ache in his pants.

Marinette leaned against the small countertop a moment longer, admiring the shirtless Adrien Agreste, speechless at the sight of her. He licked his lips and smouldered up at her, and the apartment seemed to sizzle with anticipation.

"Come here." Adrien's voice was thick. Chat Noir strained within him.

"Take off your pants." Ladybug glimmered confidently from Marinette's eyes, and her mouth smirked up a little, enjoying his desire as he had toyed with hers. There was no pretense left of dinner or wine or rational decisions—there was just raw, pulsing need.

Adrien obeyed, carefully unzipping and easing his pants over the bulge in his briefs and tossing them aside. Her eyes were dark as she slowly stepped towards him to kneel on the bed, letting her heels drop to the floor as she crawled over him. She kissed his abs as her fingers played with the waistband of his briefs before tugging them down. His cock sprang out and smacked against his body, and Adrien bucked a little, panting. Marinette breathed down it's length and he whined.

"Please, Marinette…" his hips jerked again. Looking him straight in the eyes, Marinette placed the end of his cock between her pink lips and slowly began to move.

Adrien's head flopped back at the sensation of her hot mouth on him, a moan escaping him. A shiver swept his skin and his nipples hardened as she licked up his cock and then enveloped him again, swirling her tongue over his tip and working her hand up and down on the base. His mind was blank as he watched her work on him, her breasts barely covered by sheer black fabric, her beautiful ass swaying just a little.

Pressure was building in the lowest part of him and he groaned, needing to be closer to her, needing to touch her.

"C-come here- ah!" he choked out, fingers on her shoulders. She looked up at him and pulled up teasingly slow, sucking on the tip before letting his cock fall back to his belly. He groaned again and reached for her, pulling her up on top of him and into a kiss. His tongue plunged into her mouth and his hands found her ass, gripping the flesh exposed by the thong of her lingerie.

Marinette moaned into his mouth, emitting a high pitched pant as ground her crotch down onto him, the taught fabric damp against her. Adrien flipped her over and attacked her mouth and neck with kisses, rutting against her, his body rushing with heat.

"Unh! Adrien!" she cried out as he tongued her nipple through the sheer fabric, hands roaming her thighs. Now it was his turn to smirk, kneeling above her as she squirmed, tugging down the straps of the teddy to reveal her soft, freckled breasts. He kissed down her front, nuzzling and tasting as she tangled her hand in his blonde hair, enjoying the frantic pitch of her breath as he peeled off the lingerie, right down to the damp curls between her legs.

"Come here, _now_." Adrien felt a tug on his hair and looked up to see that determined, though lust-addled look in her eye. He obliged, capturing her in a demanding kiss as he pressed the tip of his cock against her, rubbing against her wetness as his heart raced.

He gazed down at Marinette as he slid into her, relishing the way she pressed her head back into the pillow as her eyes rolled back, mouth open and taught with the feeling of it. He moaned as he slid out and in again, overcome by the wetness enveloping him and the beauty of her pleasure.

 _This is better than Christmas_ , she thought vaguely, gasping as Adrien thrust in again, her breasts pressed against his chest. His shoulders had a sheen of sweat, and Marinette tasted it, biting into muscle as he pressed into her. She gripped onto him and moaned, panted, sighed, groaned with the pleasure of him, releasing control of her volume as he thrust and thrust and thrust, relishing the sighs and gasps from his beautiful throat.

"Mmm—Marinette, I-have to..soon," Adrien panted, trying not to lose himself in her body and sounds.

"P-please, inside me," she said, digging her nails into him, causing him to hiss with pleasure.

Adrien's face clenched with the buildup, burying himself in her over and over again, bucking into her as she cried out at the feeling of his cock hardening and spasming inside her, riding out the wave of his orgasm as he slowed, emitting tiny moans as he slumped against her, their chests heaving.

Slowly, Adrien raised his head to look into Marinette's eyes, their breath steadying. He kissed her behind the ear.

She smirked up at him. "Welcome to New York, chaton."

...

what exactly happened between them when they were teenagers? stay tuned


	3. Chapter 3

im baaaaaack

missed u guys

xo moonbaby

...

Adrien kissed the smile on Marinette's lips, and then again, moving to her jaw and neck, inhaling her warmth.

"Mmmm…and what a welcome, My Lady," he murmured, still nuzzling, still inside her. A nip at her earlobe drew a gasp from her throat and she clenched a little as his cock hardened again.

"You..have more?" Marinette's throat stuck a little as her eyes widened, and Adrien smirked.

"I remember," he kissed her jaw, "from Christmas.." he bent to tease her nipple, "that you like to drive."

Marinette groaned a little as he pressed his hips forward again, at full attention.

"Indeed, I do," she said huskily, hands running up and down his smooth, muscled back to rest on his ass, drawing him even closer.

Adrien watched her face as Marinette rocked and ground against him, saw the tension build in her in the crease of her brows and heard it in her quickening breaths. He clenched his teeth to keep still for her, pleasure at her wetness and rhythm building in him him as well.

A strand of black hair caught in her lips as the wave crashed, her mouth open in a silent cry, breath caught inside as her hips bucked against him. He watched as she took deep breaths and her eyes fluttered open, head tossing from side to side as the last shivers went through her. A smile swam up to her lips as her lidded eyes met his face.

Their breathing slowed together, looking at each other, gazes warm with satisfaction and a touch of wonder.

Marinette gasped a little as Adrien pulled out of her, gently moving to lay at her side, face propped on an elbow. She vaguely realized they were still on top of her pink comforter, not even between the sheets.

She sighed and stretched a little, aware of Adrien's gaze still on her face. She brushed the hair from her lip and glowed up at him.

"Satisfied?" he purred.

"For now, very," she smiled. With a kiss, Marinette sat up and scooched to the end of the bed, disappearing into the tiny bathroom. She emerged a minute later in a short, silky black robe and stepped back into her heels. "How about that drink?" Marinette, now less distracted, expertly pulled the cork from the wine bottle.

"Going somewhere?" Adrien asked, still lounging on her bed.

"What? Oh—" she laughed, kicking her foot up behind her to pose a little, "I'm just happy with how they turned out." She handed him a glass.

"What do you mean?"

Marinette sank back to the bed and took a heel off to show him the bright red bottom. "It's nail polish," she said, sipping her wine.

"Well done," Adrien said, admiring her handiwork. "You could have fooled me."

Marinette snorted. "No I couldn't, you jerk." She ruffled his hair.

He smiled ruefully. "Well, no, but I _did_ know that you would never buy counterfeit."

Marinette put the shoe back on and stood to admire the effect in her mirror. "Someday," she said dreamily, "I"ll come see you in Paris wearing _real_ Louboutins."

In a catlike instant, Adrien was behind her, arms around her waist. "I'd like that," he said softly, pressing a kiss to her hair. Their eyes met in the mirror, and something in the room shifted, their playful urgency suddenly tinged with many things unsaid.

Marinette broke the look first, sticking on a smile and turning to rummage through her mess of clothes.

"Dinner?" she said brightly. "I'm starved."

...

reminder that all the christmas stuff is from the first chapter, its just a different story in my profile called 'Christmas comes early' that sets up the whole post miraculous universe.

tell me what u think, and lots more coming (hahhahahhahahha)


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm afraid we've missed the reservation entirely," Adrien said, sitting back down to get out of Marinette's way as she searched through her clothes.

"Oh nonsense, I'm taking _you_ out, to see New York. Aha!" Marinette held a handful of fabric aloft.

Adrien watched as she pulled on a matching set of wine colored lace.

"Seriously? Do you have any, like, not incredible underwear?"

Marinette gave him an incredulous look. "You think I have time for _non_ -incredible underwear?!"

He laughed. "A foolish question, forgive me." He reached out to caress her but she swatted his hand away.

"You should maybe put some pants on, sir. It is chilly out there."

He lounged a bit longer, watching her get dressed. She pulled on tight, high-waisted jeans, a long, white tunic top, a fuzzy pink cropped sweater, and smart low-heeled boots, managing to look chic and relaxed at the same time. She pulled up her hair and then looked at him expectantly. "Am I the only hungry person here, or what?"

Adrien sighed dramatically before locating his clothing and pulling it back on. He couldn't keep the smile from his face, or his hands off her ass in those jeans.

"Come on, chaton, I want to show you my city!" Marinette thrust his coat into his hands and dragged him out the door.

….

They approached a food cart with a big, flashing sign, covered in multi-colored pictures of food and combo plates.

Marinette stepped up to the window. "Hey! Marco!"

A man in a baseball cap stuck his head out. "Aayyy, Mari! What's doin'?" He had a thick New York accent and a big, smiling face. "I"ll getcha the usual, enh?"

"Two, actually, Marco, thanks." Marinette said, grinning, jerking her head at Adrien.

He stuck his head out again. "Heyyy, Mari, who's the arm candy, hanh? Break my heart, why dontcha." He gave Adrien a once over. "Terrific coat, though."

She laughed. "This is my good friend from home, Adrien. Adrien, this is Marco, he keeps me alive!" She looked at him. "Do you want hot sauce?"

"Whatever you're having," he said, amused at this peek into her life, seeing her speak English so naturally. Adrien snuck his phone from his pocket and snapped a quick photo, smiling as Marinette tossed her head back to laugh at some joke.

Marco handed over two silver wrapped packages, accepting Marinette's cash.

"Thank you, Marco, you make the best!"

"Don't I know it, Mari. You take good care now. And when you get tired of this ugly fella, you know where to find me, enh?"

Marinette laughed again. "But of course, Marco."

They strolled down the street, quickly sinking into the sandwiches. Adrien hadn't realized how hungry he was until he bit into the falafel, savoring the tangy sauce, crisp lettuce, and delicious spices.

Marinette grinned at him around a bite of food. "Good, right? I eat this all the time."

"God bless you, Marco."

She laughed. "Exactly." They held a gaze over the foil wrapped packages. Adrien wiped a bit of sauce from her mouth and licked it from his thumb, admiring the blush on her cheeks.

Marinette rolled her eyes a little, giggling. "Come on, lover boy, I want to show you off to my friends."

"Lead the way, My Lady."

...

drabble me senseless... xo moonbaby


	5. Chapter 5

…

Marinette leaned into the door and led Adrien into the bar. It was crowded and loud and warm, the windows steamed up from conversation.

"Grab a table, I'll get some drinks!" Marinette said loudly, squeezing his arm before pressing towards the bar.

Adrien zeroed in on a small table, recently vacated, and pulled off his coat.

"Well _hello_ gorgeous, what brings you to these parts?" A stylish young man with a perfect haircut had appeared smoothly from nowhere. He leaned flamboyantly on the table.

Adrien couldn't help but grin at the man's confidence. "Just visiting an old friend."

"Oh my sweet Mother, you're not just gorgeous, you're _foreign!_ Do you need a green card 'cause I will marry you here and now. By the way, I'm—"

"Johnny! What are you doing to Adrien?" Marinette appeared behind him, holding two glasses of beer.

Johnny turned and gasped dramatically. "Marinette! You _know_ this dreamboat?!" He lowered his voice and gave Adrien a wink. "And what _wouldn't_ I do to him, that's the real question."

Marinette rolled her eyes and handed Adrien a beer. "You are so _extra_." He was blushing hard.

"And you love it, you hag." Johnny slung an arm around Marinette and stuck out a hip. She grinned and hugged him back.

"Johnny, this is Adrien, and Adrien, this is Johnny, a new friend from school."

Adrien raised his glass. "Cheers."

Johnny licked his lips. "I'll say." Adrien laughed. The beer was wonderfully cold.

"So, Adrien, have you seen Marinette's panties yet?"

Adrien choked and spat beer across the table.

"Johnny!" Marinette smacked him upside the head.

Johnny clutched his heart. "I meant designs! Gosh, you Frenchies are such _pervs_. But seriously, Adrien, have you? She's _inspired_."

"I have had that pleasure, yes. Mari is extremely talented."

Marinette looked over to see Chat Noir smirking at her across the table. She smirked right back.

"How was work today, Johnny?" Marinette asked innocently, taking a sip of her drink but holding Adrien's gaze.

"Oh. My. God. It was _crazy._ There's this huge BDSM convention thing happening, so we have been up to _here_. I've been fitting ass-less chaps on hairy old Doms all week!"

Adrien raised his eyebrows. "Where on earth do you work?"

"Only at the most prestigious leather and and bondage boutique in the city. Have you seen his pants?!" Marinette pulled Johnny around the table and turned him around. Johnny posed, hands on his ass, and Adrien whistled.

"Those are exquisitely made." Adrien said honestly.

Marinette's smile was catlike. "You know, Johnny, Adrien here used to be _very_ into leather." Adrien glared at her and stood up.

"In other news, I need another drink. Johnny? Can I get you something?"

"Merlot and a new daddy, _thank_ you, darling." Adrien snorted and made his way to the bar.

Johnny turned to Marinette and gave her a stare. "Old friends my tight ass. Girl, you are fucking that mancandy and it is time to _spill_."

Marinette was indignant. "We _are_ old friends!" She blushed. "And he's as good as he looks." She groaned a little and finished her beer.

Johnny hugged her around the shoulders. "I'm so jealous I'm gonna throw up. Please tell me you're going to nail that down. I'm not blind, Mari, he's loaded too."

Marinette grimaced. "It's not like that. We..can't. It would never…" she frowned, then waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever. He lives in Paris, my life is here now. He only came for business, anyway."

"I'm thinking he came for you, honey, in more ways than one," Johnny murmured, smiling coquettishly as Adrien returned with more drinks. Marinette elbowed him and accepted her drink, stomach fluttering a little at Adrien's warm smile.

They talked and teased and drank more beers. Adrien couldn't remember the last time he had such a good time. More friends came over to investigate Marinette's handsome stranger. She was clearly extremely popular, but totally unaware of it. Occasionally, Adrien bristled at a particularly sycophantic acquaintance, clearly pandering for the good graces of a rising star. Johnny kept people off Adrien's back by being twice as licentious about their impending green card marriage, and keeping Adrien in stitches at the same time.

Johnny tossed back his latest drink and wiped his mouth dramatically. "So Adrien, how did you and Mari meet?"

Adrien smiled. "In college, actually—"

"-middle school," Marinette corrected, sipping her beer. "We were 14."

"Marinette thought I put gum on her chair and wouldn't speak to me. And then later she had a such a crush on me she couldn't speak to me." His smirk was back, enjoying her indignation.

"That was before I knew about the catsuit," she said calmly, taking a drink.

"The _what_ now?" Johnny looked between them, delighted.

"Ask Marinette about her spandex," Adrien shot back.

"Fuck you, Agreste."

"Anytime, bugaboo." Adrien leered, oblivious.

"Wait, shut up." Johnny's face was pale. " _What_ did you just call him?"

Marinette stood hastily and drained her beer, suppressing a giggle.

"I've been sexually harassing _Adrien Agreste_ all night?" Johnny's mouth hung open, at a rare loss for words.

"Cat's out of the bag, time to go!" She kissed Johnny forcefully on the cheek and pulled on her coat.

In a practiced motion, Adrien took Johnny's hand and bowed slightly, kissing his knuckles. "The pleasure was mine."

They burst out of the bar, laughing.

...

my love to all the johnnys of the world

xo moonbaby


	6. Chapter 6

here lie the sullied remains of a children's tv show...

xo moonbaby

...

They wandered, arm in arm, laughing at Johnny's expression, at Marinette's impressions of her peers and professors, at Adrien's bewilderment at American expressions. With the beers in their bloodstream, all was easy and loose, and they hardly looked where they were going, meandering deeper into the city, through dark parks and residential streets.

It was almost one in the morning when they found themselves on a dark side street, wandering away from the shine of street lights. Marinette felt Adrien squeeze her hand.

"Is it just me, or are there four guys following us?" Adrien's voice was calm and conversational, betting that whoever it was didn't speak French.

"There are five, actually, chaton," replied Marinette lightly. "Seems like they want something from us."

"Would you like to find out what, My Lady?" Adrien's pulse quickened with excitement.

Marinette slowed and turned to him, grabbing the lapels of his coat. A Ladybug giggle escaped her. "I think everyone is in for a surprise." She pulled him down into a deep kiss, her mouth hungry with excitement. Adrien responded enthusiastically, both perfectly aware of the men surrounding them.

The click of a hammer being drawn back made Adrien pull away from the kiss slightly.

"Hello, my pretties," said a nasty voice. "Having a nice night?"

"I really am," Adrien whispered to Marinette, who struggled not to laugh, carefully acting scared as they straightened up. Adrien turned, slowly, surveying the scene and the gun pointed right at his face. Marinette did the same, her back to his, taking in their rough company.

The man with the gun wore a jacket and a ski cap, his face pouchy and stubbled. "Wallets, _now_ ," he said, pressing the gun to Adrien's forehead. "And maybe I won't hurt your pretty girlfriend."

"It's not her I'm worried about," said Adrien calmly in English, sliding his coat from his shoulders. He glanced towards a younger guy standing just behind the one with the gun. He seemed a little nervous, and his switchblade trembled in his hand.

"Hold this for me, won't you?" Adrien tossed the coat at him.

The split second of distraction was all it took—there was a cry of pain as Adrien broke the leading man's trigger finger, twisting the gun to disarm him and landing a heavy blow to his neck at the same time.

Meanwhile, Marinette had slipped a hand into her pocket, arming herself with the kubuta on her keychain. At the yell of pain from the ringleader, a big man lunged to grab her—Marinette slashed him across the face and then ducked, tripping his legs out from under him, following with a blow to the temple. She rose with a spin, her stylish boot deep into the next guy's gut, boxing his ears as his head shot forward. He doubled over, clutching himself, as she met the third, carrying his weight over her hip to meet the asphalt with a scream and crunch.

Slowly, Marinette straightened and lowered her hands, her heart pumping as she surveyed the damage.

"I'll have that back now, thanks," Adrien said, advancing on the young, terrified mugger. The man shoved it at him and took off, sprinting wildly down the street into the night. Adrien chuckled and pulled the coat back on.

Something crashed into him and pressed him into the brick wall of the nearest building. Marinette's mouth was on his, a growl in her throat. She bit his lip and moved to his neck, her hands clawing under his coat. He groaned involuntarily, taken aback by the animal energy radiating off her, high on adrenaline from the fight.

He caught her wrists and spun her around into the wall, pressing her hands over her head and his leg between hers. She snarled and he devoured her mouth again, before pulling away, her lip in his teeth. A moan of pain came from the bodies on the ground.

"Not here," he rasped.

She whined and tried to latch on again, but he pressed her harder into the wall, pinning her with one hand, the other scrabbling for his phone. He pressed an app on the screen and dropped it back into his pocket before attacking her neck, scraping his teeth and lips along the soft skin. Her head pressed back against the bricks, a groan vibrating against his mouth. Adrien's head swam at the smell of her and the blood rushing to his crotch.

A honk rang out from the street.

"Come." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her after him, towards the long black car that pulled up out of nowhere. She scrambled in and he shut the door behind them, the driver's partition already closing as he found her mouth again, insatiable.

Marinette's eyes were burning and hard, her chest heaving. The fight coursed through her like fire, lust so fierce she hardly registered the limousine. Everything was Adrien, and not enough of him. Their clothing was suffocating, impossibly difficult to get off. Adrien struggled out of his coat, mouth still on hers, and she ripped his shirt open, expensive buttons flying.

It was how every fight could have ended, but never did. The masks, the responsibility, their misplaced yearning for each other's other identity, and the relentless beeping of their miraculous sent them home each night. Over the years there were a thousand furtive glances, a thousand playful suggestions, a thousand scenarios played out afterwards, alone, in the dark. Those thousand times had knotted and coagulated within them, kept down deep, a beast made entirely of hunger now ready to feast.

Chat Noir was a storm, Ladybug a fire. Rough hands, ragged breath, and a rush from the pain of teeth and claws. There was no time for preliminaries or teasing or admiration.

"Pants, _now._ " Adrien's voice was growl and salt, tight and commanding. Marinette whimpered at the sound, fumbling with the button of her jeans. He ripped them down and the panties went with them, her legs buckling in surprise at his finger suddenly inside her. His other hand undid his belt and pants, gasping as his cock sprang free to smack against her belly.

They fell back on the seat, her hair splaying out across the leather, her legs spread despite the tangle of her pants and boots.

"Ch-a-AAat!" she screamed, head thrown back as he pressed all the way into her. Spots floated before his eyes as he pulled back and thrust in again, urgent pleasure driving him again and again. Her knuckles were white on the seat, and she was filled and mindless, the hunger being fed and tempted at once, a high pitch running through her like a strange liquid.

The tinted windows fogged with their ragged breaths, muting the bright city lights. The world outside was gone to Adrien, everything reduced to a warm cab and the illicit wetness of the woman he'd dreamed of and yearned for and strove to measure up to, writhing beneath him in exquisite thirst.

Marinette had smirked up at him from his carpet, but now it was Ladybug's nails that dug into his shoulders, Ladybug's thighs so tight around his hips. She commanded and received so seamlessly he couldn't catch his breath, couldn't hold back the raging rush building inside him, breaking apart with a flash of white, time suspended as he thrust, again, again, again.

"W-wait," she choked out, panting, and he slowed instantly, muscles trembling. "Sit up." Her voice was low and urgent, and he could hear her itch for release. With a groan, he pulled out and sat back, his vision weirdly bright, his pulse beating in the base of his cock. She managed to get a shoe and pant leg off and was on him again, straddling him, oh-my-god sinking down onto him once again, slick and enveloping as Adrien's eyes rolled back, the precipice so close his mouth watered.

Ladybug's fingers laced into his hair and grasped, the pain jerking him back from the edge.

Her voice tickled his ear. "Hold on for me, chaton." He would do anything for her. His hands clenched her hips as she rocked back and forth, he ground his teeth against the rising pitch of her moans, the clench of her around him, the shake of her legs, but at the keening wail of her arrival he let go, bucking and coming and mewling in sweet obliteration.

Slowly, they returned to themselves, and each other. Their breath slowed, punctuated by residual twitches and spasms, relaxing clenched hands, swallowing and leaning back. Marinette sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her hips slightly to let him slip out, then resting on his lap once more.

She giggled into his hair, a stupid grin on her face as he pulled back to look at her expectantly, his face flushed and dreamy.

She snorted again, leaning in to kiss his ear, whispering.

"Bye bye little butterfly."

...

tbh im really proud of this one...please tell me what you think :)

p.s. lots of drama coming uppppp


	7. Chapter 7

i'm back.. and trying to write 4 stories at once. here are some drabbles before the plot drops, HARD

xo moonbaby

...

"Bye bye little butterfly."

Adrien snorted, then chuckled, and then burst out laughing. Marinette giggled and then cracked, and they clutched each other, laughing helplessly as a wave of post-coital warmth washed over them, their clothes hanging off in disarray.

"I'm—haha—still, ha! wearing a sh-shoe!" Marinette laughed, throwing her head back. She lost her balance and Adrien caught her, shaking with mirth, his head on her chest.

"B-butterfly—ha!" he groaned, his stomach aching.

She draped her arms over his shoulders and kissed him sloppily, their giggles subsiding as they caught their breath.

There was a beep and crackle as the limo's intercom came on.

"We'll be arriving in 5 minutes, sir." The line quickly went dead again.

Adrien grinned up at her. "We better put ourselves back together." With another kiss, she slid off his lap and onto the seat. Marinette giggled a little more as she negotiated her tangled pants.

Adrien buckled his belt again and went for his shirt. "Oops," he laughed, finding his buttons missing.

Marinette smirked at him as she pulled out her hair and tied it up again, humming a little.

The limo came to a stop as Adrien buttoned his coat. "Ah, wonderful." He got out and came around to open her door, offering a hand. "My Lady."

She started to say something quippy, but her mouth fell open at the hotel in front of them.

"Are you fucking serious?"

The doorman raised his eyebrows and Adrien laughed out loud. He pulled Marinette up out of the limo and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm stupidly rich, remember? Welcome to The Ritz."

…

Marinette tried to compose her face into something other than hillbilly awe as she let Adrien lead the way to his sumptuous suite. Marinette felt slightly dazed from drinking, fighting, the wild ride in the limo, and now the gleaming opulence of The Ritz-Carlton.

"Ah, here we are." Adrien pulled out a keycard and opened the door for her. "I haven't been here yet, actually, I came straight from the airport to see you. Shall we?"

Marinette nodded dumbly as they walked through the suite. There was a dining room, for heaven's sake. The city sparkled with lights outside the 14 foot windows.

When they got to the bedroom, Marinette moaned involuntarily. She'd never seen a bed look so big and comfortable. Off the bedroom was a marble bathroom with a huge tub, and she looked back and forth between them, almost drooling at the sight.

Adrien hugged her gently from behind. "Do you want something to eat? I can call."

She closed her eyes as he kissed her neck. "You're really determined to buy me dinner, aren't you?"

He chuckled into her hair. "I guess I am." He kissed her neck. "I've had a wonderful night with you, Marinette."

"Me too, Adrien." She wriggled from his grasp and pulled off her sweater. "I leave dinner to you-If I don't use that bathtub I'll never forgive myself."

"Do you want company?" he asked, sidling up to her again.

Marinette rolled her eyes and stepped away again, stripping off her shirt and dropping it on the floor. "I think you've had _plenty_ , Mr. Agreste. But if you find me a club sandwich at this hour, I might just reconsider." With a wink, she disappeared into the palatial bathroom.

Adrien smiled and picked up the phone.

…..

why yes, i have a fantasy about eating a sandwich at the Ritz-Carlton, don't you?


	8. Chapter 8

someday, i may arrive at the greater plot.

until then, enjoy!

xo moonbaby

...

Marinette sighed, and thanked her past self for clearing her schedule for the day. She couldn't have known just how intense last night would become, but she _had_ hoped to wake up next to him.

Carefully, she detangled herself from Adrien's arms and legs. He made small sleep noises of protest, and her heart lurched a little at being wanted. Another part of her flared with desire as a memory of the taxi ride returned.

"I'll be right back," she whispered, leaving a kiss behind Adrien's ear. He murmured and clutched a pillow.

The remains of their midnight snack sat on a room service cart across the room.

Marinette went to the huge bathroom to pee, taking a moment to meet her own eyes in the mirror that took up the entire wall. There was a little love bite on her collarbone, and a wolfish smile crept onto her face. She felt like a teenager again, but the years had vastly improved their experience. Her kitten had become a panther.

Marinette shivered a little, running her hands down her naked body. She admired herself for a moment at the plump teardrops of her breasts, the dip of her waist, the line of muscle down her legs. It wasn't the teenage superhero body she once had, but she couldn't bring herself to be disappointed.

Marinette let her thumb graze a nipple, already standing up in the cooler air of the bathroom. It was time to return to bed.

Adrien was somewhere between heaven and wakefulness when Marinette's smooth body slipped back into bed with him. Her hands were cool on his back, rubbing long passes from his shoulders to his ass. She wrapped a leg around him and he groaned at the sudden pleasure of his morning predicament trapped between them.

Wakefulness arrived as he matched her caresses, marveling at the softness of her skin under his hands, and the slick wetness he found between her legs.

Eyes still closed, Adrien breathed her in, relishing the familiar whine from her throat and the heady scent of her desire from under the covers. He rubbed a finger across her. Marinette arched and gasped as he kissed her neck where she liked and played with her, slowly, still half drunk on sleep and the incredibly softness of her.

His fingers stroked and circled as he repositioned, seeking out a taut pink nipple with his lips and tongue, rewarded by a twitch and a loud moan.

Marinette was whimpering now, legs spread wide to press against his fingers. One hand was tangled in his hair, the tight grip sending pleasure down his spine. He was hard and hot against her thigh, and twitched when her other hand found him.

"Please, now," she exhaled, and Adrien found no reason to delay.

He raised himself up over her, rubbing the tip of his cock against her wetness, taking in the mussed flush of her morning anticipation in a rush of love and desire.

"MmmHmmmm," she sighed as he sank into her, a moan growing from his throat. He was awake now, but moved with the slow weight of honey still in his limbs, letting his eyes fall closed again in the rhythm of his thrusts. This was the sweet familiar, the slow languor of knowing someone, so different from the frantic urges of the night before. Adrien hummed with satisfaction.

Marinette's hands clung to his shoulders as he moved into her. She wasn't frantic or twitching, but sighing with the steady warmth of him, her pleasure a slow, viscous spread throughout her instead of the frantic pitch of yesterday. It built, thought, and she took her moment, grasping his gorgeous ass and grinding into him, letting the sweet, weighty pleasure crest and flood her with a warm tingle.

Adrien followed soon after, with long, happy thrusts, his release more joyful than urgent.

He tumbled to the side and wrapped her up in another jellyfish hug, nuzzling until she laughed out loud.

"Good morning, chaton."

"Mmmmmmmmorning, my lady." With a big kiss to her neck, Adrien rolled away and groped for the phone.

"Hello, a full breakfast please. For two. Thank you."

He rolled back towards her and found an amused smile on Marinette's lips.

"What?"

She smirked. "That might be the sexiest thing you've ever done."


	9. Chapter 9

...and its back, but with way more talking. enjoy?

xo moonbaby

...

Adrien smiled as he watched Marinette sink her teeth into a bagel and lox from the lavish room service tray, eyes closed with pleasure. They were propped up in bed, feasting.

He refilled her coffee and she smiled gratefully, looking the very picture of hotel relaxation in a fluffy robe, her hair up in a towel turban.

"So," he said innocently, sinking back into his pillows with a croissant. "Did you ever hook up with anyone else from Dupont?"

Marinette turned very red around another huge bite of bagel.

"Oh my god, who?" Adrien grinned at the gossip as he stirred his coffee.

"Max," Marinette said thickly, then swallowed. "…and Kim."

Adrien slowly put it together and gaped at her. "Wait, both… at once?"

She snickered into her hand, remembering.

"We were 20, I think, and I was home for a week to visit in the summer. There were some drugs involved."

Adrien shook his head. "Damnnn. Where was I?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You were shirtless and oiled on every goddamn billboard in the city," she grumbled. "For Agreste Homme. Misery loves company."

"I'm not making you miserable anymore…" he leered, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"You weren't always this good," Marinette shot back, a twinkle of laughter and challenge in her eyes.

Adrien made a face of mock surprise. "Well, I was a _little_ starstruck, if you can believe it."

" _You_ were starstruck? I'd spent probably hundreds of hours fantasizing about getting Adrien Agreste naked in my bedroom, but nothing could prepare me for the real thing."

"And Ladybug turned out to be my hot classmate." He ran a hand down her side and chuckled. "You were _all_ legs back then."

"You had a skinny butt, out of the catsuit."

"You still had pigtails!"

"You got a bloody nose like an anime nerd!"

"You wouldn't even look at my dick!"

Tears of laughter leaked from Marinette's eyes as they both cracked up. It _was_ hilarious how awkward their first time had been, in spite of or probably because of the years they'd spent building it up into something huge. In the end, they were just inexperienced teenagers, fumbling around.

"We were both just terrible. I should have practiced, instead of saving myself for Ladybug." Adrien propped himself up onto his elbow. "You were a little better. You had Luka, after all."

Marinette snorted. "We did make out a lot, but the whole 'I speak better with music' thing did not a great boyfriend make."

"I was so jealous of him and couldn't figure out why." Adrien sighed, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, you were almost criminally dense back then," she agreed drily.

Adrien laughed suddenly.

"I remember you saying, in such a Ladybug way, that we would practice to get better. I think you actually said 'we're a team, we'll get better at this!' But then—"

A silence fell, broken only by Marinette's unfinished bagel hitting her plate. They had finally arrived at the topic they'd literally lived on separate continents to avoid.

"Well, we never got to practice after all." Adrien ran a long finger around the rim of his coffee cup, frowning, then dumped it onto the service cart.

Marinette's voice tried to be light.

"Did you hate me for leaving?"

Adrien took a breath. He'd thought about this conversation a hundred times, but the words were still hard to find.

"Yes and no. I couldn't even look at you, after what happened. But then, you were also the only person I wanted to talk to, who could understand. I missed Ladybug _and_ Marinette. I was angry at you for catching him, but really I was so ashamed of him, I couldn't bear that you might think I was like my dad."

"I missed you so much, Adrien. I was so worried about you. But I thought you would hate me forever. I mean, you said you would."

"I tried to. I tried to hate my dad, too—he'd given me every reason to, but in the end he was just broken and selfish. Pathetic." Adrien's voice was bitter as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?!" he said, a little too forcefully. "Are you sorry that my dad terrorized Paris for years or that _you_ had to take him down?"

"Both," she said simply.

Adrien took a deep breath to compose himself. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and threatened to drip down into his ears.

"Are you sorry that you left me?"

There was a long pause as Marinette tried to figure out what to say.

"Not anymore. It was absolute hell at first. I hated America, how sloppy and brutal it is, and how crappy the food is when you're poor. I missed you so much, but you wouldn't talk to me."

She laughed humorlessly. "I think I was drunk for two years. If Johnny hadn't found me, I…well."

Adrien looked at her, concern and surprise worrying his handsome features. Marinette looked away, quickly swiping at her eyes on the sleeve of her robe.

"Mari, I…I didn't know." Adrien's heart was somewhere in his stomach, mixing in with guilt.

Marinette laughed again, a little crazily, her eyes bright with tears.

"No, no, of course you didn't, I didn't want you to! And it got better after that, I mean, Johnny helped me, and I met Anton which was great for, well, for a while, and I mean I was always working really hard and doing well in school, so it's ok."

She waved her hands and wiped at her eyes, sticking a smile back on, pulling herself back together before his eyes.

"And now, I mean, I love New York in a way I could never have imagined." She shook a small thought out of her head and smiled again, looking Adrien in the face at last. "I was sorry, but I realized that I would only ever be Ladybug, in Paris."

She cupped his cheek, smoothing out his worried expression, but her eyes were distant again. "It's so nice to see you, Adrien." She glanced across the room. "Ah! I really should get to the studio."

Adrien opened his mouth to speak but didn't know what to say. After years of photo shoots and auditions, he knew when he'd been dismissed.

He stayed on the bed and watched as Marinette tipped the towel from her head on her way to the bathroom, shaking out her damp hair as she scooped up her clothes from the floor. He watched as she tucked in the blouse and turned the sweater inside out, somehow coming up with a new outfit from last night's clothes. Her freckles stood out against her clean skin, hair swinging as she pulled on her boots again. He thought he saw a flicker of doubt cross her face as she looked in the mirror, before putting on a smile again and coming back to the bed to lean in for a kiss.

"Will I see you later?" Adrien tried to hide the desperation sticking in his throat.

Marinette's eyes flicked to the clock again. "Yeah, I'll text you." She gave him a little smirk. "Thank you for breakfast."

"Anytime, My Lady."

She laughed a little and was gone.

Adrien stayed on the bed for a long time, staring into the sudden silence.

...

is anyone still out there? beuller? beuller?


	10. Chapter 10

ooer sorry about that formatting weirdness...

…

Marinette gripped the subway pole harder than necessary, her knuckles going white as she rode back downtown to FIT. She didn't actually have work to do, or at least nothing pressing, but the air had gotten so thick in that hotel room, and Adrien's hurt and concern were mixing up with memories she'd sunk deep.

She'd learned to escape into her work and not let anyone else in, no probing questions or heart-to-hearts. No one else could relate anyway. No American ever thought of anyone but themselves, much less saved a city from the father of their first love.

Marinette swallowed and opened her eyes. The subway rumbled along normally, that usual air conditioned rubber smell she'd hated when she got to New York. She'd hated the city as she'd hated herself – dirty, but touted as great, seething with misery but spoken of with starry eyes.

Ladybug was the dream, but Marinette lived a nightmare. The grief, the fanfare, the deafening silence between them. All the gradual smoothing over and forgiveness of the last 10 years that led to a normal friendly Christmas visit seemed fake and ridiculous as memories bubbled up again. It had hurt too much to lose her sweet Adrien and her goofy, brave Chat Noir, not to mention Tikki, her very best friend in the world.

Spontaneous sex in Paris was one thing, but now she cursed herself for letting her libido bring him to New York.

Marinette bit down on the inside of her cheek and tightened the steel grip on her mind, bringing up her mental work list and choosing a task. There was a new piece to make, an elaborate Victorian dressing gown with four types of fabric and three different methods to create volume.

Marinette meticulously deconstructed the gown in her mind, working every seam and pattern piece out into a flat picture, then separating them by size and fabric, then laying them out to cut, dissecting the entire project into a long, perfect checklist.

Slowly, her grip relaxed and her breathing normalized, and Adrien Agreste was once again at the furthest back of her mind that she could push him, despite a certain soreness between her legs and a lingering taste of smoked salmon in her mouth.

Marinette's phone buzzed as soon as she climbed the stairs of the subway. Eight texts from Johnny. The latest just read "CALL ME!"

Marinette didn't bother reading the texts. It was time to work. She had to be in control of something.

Stowing her phone in her pocket, she walked into the FIT building and up to the studio room. If anyone cast a furtive glance her way, she didn't notice. Marinette's mind was deep in her own lace inventory already.

"Marinette! There you are, I've been calling! Let's go get a coffee, hmm? Can't wait to hear how your night went..!" Johnny's voice was higher than usual as swept towards her and spun her around, but Marinette just smiled politely and shrugged him off.

"Not today, Johnny, I have a project." She pushed past him.

"Don't!"

Marinette stopped in her tracks in front of her workstation.

SLUT was scrawled across the chest of her dressmaker's dummy in bright red marker. A glossy ad of Adrien's face was pinned over the crotch.

A loud buzzing grew in Marinette's ears as she stood looking at it, prickling with the weight of the eyes on her, waiting for her reaction.

"Don't mind this, Mari," Johnny said, wringing his hands. "They're just upset that you're not only the best damn designer here but also the best connected. As if none of them would climb Agreste like a tree if they had a chance."

Marinette's hands shook, but she clenched her jaw against the the wave of hurt and bile rushing up to her mouth, pricking at her eyes. Without saying a word, she took out her phone and snapped a photo of the dummy, then turned on her heel and marched back out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

i purr-omise that someday sun will shine and our faves will get laid but for now... ANGST

xo moonbaby

...

Marinette marched out of the building, blindsided.

 _SLUT._

She'd been attacked before –– no amount of superpowers spared you from turns in public opinion –– but not like this. Not _Marinette_ , not where she _worked_ , not where she _defined_ herself.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she turned right up 8th avenue, and let New York City autopilot take over. Walk, stop, wait for the light, go, stop, wait, go, walk, stop, go, stop, swerve, walk, go.

Hands deep in her pockets, eyes straight ahead, Marinette went blank, her heartbeat lurching as every foul insecurity rose up and threatened to spill out. Savagely, Marinette bit down, ground her teeth, dug her nails into her palms, stomped that much harder into her heels, and absolutely fucking _refused_ to cry for 126 blocks.

When she ran into the river in Harlem, she turned around and marched back. Her phone buzzed and she ignored it. She tripped over a curb and tore her jeans and scraped her knee and she ignored it. She walked, and walked, and walked, and tried not to exist.

Hours passed. Thirst finally slowed her relentless pace, and Marinette slowed to get her bearings, her dry throat and tired feet momentarily overwhelming the rush of her thoughts. Autopilot had deposited her at her own dingy apartment building.

Reluctantly, she glanced at her phone, four hours after she'd stormed out.

 _New message from Adrien_ : **I used your spare key - see you at home, m'lady :3**

The last time she'd climbed her own stairs, the air had been thick with tension and delight. This time, Marinette forced herself to climb, to take a breath before opening the door to find Adrien sitting on her bed.

"You're back!" He leapt to his feet, beaming. Excited energy radiated off of him, seeming to shine from his golden hair.

"What's all this?" Marinette looked at the bouquet of flowers and the ice bucket of champagne on her tiny countertop. She wore a tight smile that didn't quite reach her searching eyes.

"I've had a great idea!" Adrien grinned, coming over to pick her up. "I'm taking you to Paris Fashion Week as my date!" He set her down, excited smile faltering as she shrugged out of his embrace.

She crossed the room, standing stiffly by her shelves of fabric, shoulders tense. Her voice was level but quiet. "I don't think that will work out."

Adrien was confused, but smiled patiently. "What do you mean? You used to hang around the tents all week, trying to listen in on interviews and spot designers." He bustled over to the kitchenette and poured her a glass of champagne, handing it to her as he got excited again. "And I can introduce you to everyone you need to know, and to the parties where the next season is already being discussed, and get you in—"

"I said _no_ , Adrien." Her voice was as tight as her posture. She set the glass down on her dresser without taking a sip.

"Well why the hell not?" Adrien was bewildered and crushed. He let the Prosecco bottle sink back into the ice bucket. "I don't understand, you've always wanted to be at Fashion Week, you just said it yesterday."

She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Everyone will think—" She stopped abruptly.

Adrien's heart pounded heavily.

"Everyone will think we're dating, is that what you mean?" His voice was low around the lump in his throat. "Is that so terrible?"

Marinette darted a look at him and shifted uncomfortably. "I just — think about how it will look, and in Paris, no less. So my first fashion week is about how Ladybug and Chat Noir got back together?" She wrung her hands. "That Marinette Dupain-Cheng sure is "lucky" in her choice of lovers?"

Adrien scoffed softly, incredulous as he read between the lines. "Oh, I see," he said, "You still think Gabriel did it on talent alone? That it had nothing to do with my mom being the supermodel daughter of an elite businessman?" There was a feline edge to his voice. "You think there's some moral high ground in fashion, that what - your _grades_ are going to get you a job? Come on, Marinette, you can't be that naive. Starting out is about who you _know_ , and I can be that for you!"

Marinette opened and closed her mouth, arms crossed in defiance, but no words came out, just a couple of hot tears.

Adrien crossed the room and took her hands, heart pounding as he tried to meet her eyes. "And what about us? So it looks bad, who _cares_? We've been fighting it for years, but we're _destined_ to be together! Goddamnit, Ladybug, _look_ at me!"

"I am _not_ Ladybug anymore." Marinette's voice was low and tight. "I gave her up a long time ago, and you should too." She took her hands back and turned away from him, arms crossed.

Anger pressed against his lips as age-old insecurities bubbled up inside him. "I'll never be enough for you, will I? Chat Noir certainly wasn't, and I wasn't either. It's always been Ladybug first, with your family, and your friends, and- and your perfect life!"

Marinette whirled around at that, pissed and indignant.

"No, Adrien," she said with a terrible, calm condescension, as if explaining herself to a difficult child. "It was always _Paris_ first." Her voice shook with fury. She jabbed a finger at him. "Akuma first. Hawkmoth first. Fucking Chloe and La Grande Paris _first_ ," she spat, her voice rising. "It was saving the entire city first and _literally_ breaking my back first, it was _always_ , _ALWAYS_ Miraculous first!"

"And I've always been a means to an end anyway, isn't that right, Ladybug?" Adrien countered, all composure lost. "I was, what, a human shield, a belt, a distraction!? Funny, isn't it, that when _I_ finally come up with a plan, the problem is that _I'm_ part of it?!"

"Oh fuck you, Adrien!" Marinette cried, her vision going red. " _Excuse me_ for wanting front row seats at fashion week because I'm a great goddamn designer, and NOT BECAUSE I'M CASUALLY _FUCKING_ THE HEIR OF GABRIEL!"

Adrien recoiled as if he'd been slapped. Marinette knew she'd gone too far.

"Adrien—" but he held up a hand.

"Don't." His face smoothed to cold stone as he picked up his coat and strode to the door.

"Goodbye, Marinette."

He stepped out silently, closing the door quietly behind him. Marinette wished he had slammed it. His anger would be better than the finality of his dismissal.

Marinette sat numbly on her bed, staring blankly at her comforter as her heart rate slowed, overwhelmed with cold, acidic guilt.

An hour later, or maybe five, she was startled out of her misery by a knock on the door. A man in a perfect suit held out a large, sleek black box in his gloved hands.

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?" he asked.

She nodded dumbly.

"For you." He bowed as he held the box out to her and she took it, unable to form a question or pleasantry. The man nodded politely, then turned crisply on his heel and strode down the hall and out of sight.

Marinette took the box inside and laid it carefully on her bed, feeling the weight of it and the smooth finish. After a moment's hesitation, she lifted the lid and gasped.

Inside was the most beautiful pair of shoes she had ever seen. The black leather gleamed, and the bottoms were such a sultry red that her mouth watered, even as her heart squeezed with pain.

She gingerly plucked out the cream-colored card nestled between the shoes and opened it to reveal familiar handwriting.

 _Your true colors._

 _Love, Chat_

And Marinette burst into tears.

...

welp.. did i lose ya?


End file.
